


Good Guy Pirates

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Growly Bones, Space Pirates!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader gets taken by Space Pirates--a very unusual kind.





	Good Guy Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting this on its own from my Reader Insert Collection, which was getting too big.

"Don't look at me like that, kid. I ain't the one that snatched you." 

You glared at the grungy looking man looking you over in your berth aboard the stupid pirate ship that had intercepted the small ship you were a passenger on. 

"Well, you're in league with a bunch of scummy pirates! Let me guess, you're being blackmailed to work for them in exchange for them not killing your ailing relatives?" 

"Hmmmph," he snorted. "Do I look like the type to get blackmailed?"

He gave you a dangerous look out of stormy hazel eyes and you gulped a little. 

"You never know," you boldly continued. "Maybe you've got a dark past. Your captain's a jerk by the way. Won't even let my hands free."

"Given that you gave him and Sulu black eyes, I don't blame him. Had to sedate you to get you here."

"What?! He deserved it for being a criminal and a kidnapper!!! I was fighting for my freedom!" 

You were really annoyed at this guy now and gave him a death glare, since you couldn't really do anything else. 

"Freedom? Where do you think they were taking you?" 

"To Starbase 10. I paid a fair passage on that ferry." 

Alarmed, the doctor grew very serious and spoke in a lower tone. 

"That was no ferry. The reason we intercepted that ship was because it's operated by people who work with a slave ring. They had no intention of getting you to the Starbase."

"How do you know?" You asked disbelievingly. You weren't about to just accept the word of space pirates, who probably were just as bad as the Orions. 

"We intercepted comms between them and a slave auction house. They were planning on dropping you off in chains tomorrow morning. If you want more info, you'll have to ask Jim." 

A sickening feeling swept through you and you slumped against the wall, panic filling you at the realization that you'd fallen right into a trap. 

"Hey there, it's gonna be alright," he said in a much softer tone. "You're out of danger now."

"Am I really?" You asked when you could speak again. "I've been rescued by Pirates! How do I know you and your captain don't have your own nefarious plans for me?" 

"Because we're GOOD guy pirates, that's why!" came a second voice from behind you. 

The captain stood leaning against the doorway, still looking worse for wear with his bruised face, but wearing a triumphant grin. Like the rest of his crew, he wore a lot of denim and leather, but distinguished himself with a rakish looking gotee.

The doctor glared at him.

"What're ya doin' here, Jim? I told ya not to scare our guests." 

"I'm not scaring them, Bones. I'm trying to explain my pirate mission." 

You looked skeptically at the captain. 

"If you're a non-frightening good guy, then why are you a pirate? If your ship was Starfleet, I would've felt better about being "rescued.""

"She's got a point there, Jim." 

Jim ignored his friend.

"Well, unfortunately, I found Starfleet had too many rules to allow me to pull off my humanitarian missions without jumping through miles of red tape and bureaucratic mess, so I got my own ship and answer to no one but myself." 

"Hmmm, well perhaps you might try dropping the pirate act if you don't want all your passengers giving you black eyes," you pointed out. 

Jim nodded in sheepish acknowledgement and This brought out a grin from "Bones"--a huge, stunning, dimpled grin that made your heart skip a beat. 

"I like her already!" He declared. "Feisty and won't take any of your lip." 

"Do you like me enough to take off these cuffs?" You implored hopefully, holding up your arms. "I'd really like to be able to feel my fingers again." 

"Jim?" He said, looking pointedly at the captain, who stepped forward slowly and unlocked them with a key, instantly retreating in case you decided to swing at him again. 

"Thank you," you sighed in relief. "So where are we going?" 

"To see you safely to the Starbase, of course. I promise you I'm telling the truth. I'm sorry we didn't make our intentions clear, but we were kind of in a hurry. Don't let Bones's ferocious looks scare you, by the way. He's really a softy at heart."

You looked back at the doctor, who groaned and dropped his face into his hands. 

"Bones, you can show her around the place now if she's up to it." 

With a wink, Jim excused himself and left you alone with the embarrassed doctor.

"Why does he call you Bones? Is it your pirate name?" 

"No. Jim calls me that because I was in a bad place when we first met and was drunkenly rambling about how my ex took everything but my bones in the divorce. The brat decided he'd never let me live it down, hence the Bones. My actual name's Leonard McCoy." 

"Pleased to meet you, Pirate Leonard," you said impishly. "My name's Y/N." 

You shook hands and noticed with another little pulse skip how much his big hands engulfed your own. 

"So, you gonna show me around this place?" You asked. 

"It's not that great," he demurred, "A rust bucket tin can barely keeping us from the cold, oxygenless blackness of space." 

Startled, you looked at him weirdly. What a strange thing for a space pirate to say.

"So, uh, why are you out here if you're so scared of space?" 

"It's not that I'm scared, I just have a healthy respect for the vast void of the galaxy and Jim needed someone to keep him from getting himself killed, due to the number of incidences of him ticking people off. Then there was the mess with the ex, which made me more inclined to leave earth." 

You nodded understandingly. You'd had toxic people in your life that made you take a teaching job off planet to get some distance. It seemed your choice of a ride had been rather poor, since these "good guy pirates" had had to intervene. 

The doctor looked searchingly at you and you met his look of concern with a shrug. He nodded and got up to leave, picking up his medkit.

"It appears you're none the worse for wear, Y/N. I'll leave you be for now. Yeoman Rand will be by to bring you some food shortly." 

"Wait," you said before he'd made it out the door. "I'm not that tired. Would you mind giving me that tour Jim talked about? I'm too restless and wound up to be by myself right now." 

You smiled weakly, still shaken by what had almost happened to you."

"Not at all, not at all," he assured. "For a rust bucket, she's not too shabby on the inside. Besides, time in your company won't be a hardship at all."

Was that a wink he'd shot you? You thought so, but it happened so fast you couldn't be sure. Hmmm, maybe this man would be the perfect thing to take your mind off of your travel woes. Never hurt to butter up the "pirates", right?" 

"I'm flattered," you said with a laugh, "Lead on, matey." 

"Arrrrr!" growled Leonard playfully in response.


End file.
